


Come Into My Office

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Come Into My Life (Destiel Supernatural Smut) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Condoms, Creampie, Desk Sex, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Groping, Heavy Petting, M/M, Office Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sloppy Makeouts, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Wall Sex, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Castiel goes to work for Sandover when Zachariah kidnaps and brainwashes Sam and Dean. An office romance blooms when Dean has to call Castiel into his office.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read/edited by my friend [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep)  
> Thank you so much! I love you!

Dean Winchester was supposed to be in his hotel room with Sam. Castiel had been about to meet with Dean to talk to him about his place in the apocalypse since Dean had recently been discharged from the hospital. Now was probably a better time to talk.

Except that their hotel room was empty and their beloved car was left in the parking lot. Sam and Dean are missing.

It doesn’t take long to find out where they are. Heaven is buzzing with Zachariah’s plan. He had their memories wiped with new ones implanted. They are both living normal lives and working for the Sandover company.

“Zachariah doesn’t want you anywhere near this one,” an angel warns Castiel. He doesn’t care because he does want to be near this one. He has to protect them and try to undo whatever Zachariah had done.

Castiel put in an application for Sandover and might have _persuaded_ his interviewer to hire him on the spot. He’d chosen the same name as his interviewer, Steve. The last name was less a lie. Sandover had just hired Steve Novak and he was to start immediately.

His desk in the sales department is sparse. He has a computer and other human things, but there are no personal touches that everyone else has added to their own desks. No pictures or plants or presents from their children.

He takes a walk on his break to find out where Sam and Dean are and what their new names are. Zachariah hadn’t been very creative either. Sam Wesson sits in the IT department with his yellow uniform shirt as he talks into his headset. He keeps walking until he finds the door that says, “Dean Smith, Director, Sales & Marketing.”

He passes the door and looks into the window as he passes. Dean sits at a desk in a suit and tie. His green eyes, usually intense on a fight, are bored as he stares into the computer screen. His hands, used to firing guns and cutting off vampire heads, are typing on the mechanical keyboard. His hair is gelled to the side. On the side of his desk is a glass of something green that Dean Winchester would never come within ten feet of.

“What did he do to you?” Cas whispers under his breath.

Back at his desk, Castiel tries to think of a way he could go in and see Dean. The door is closed and he obviously needs to either be called in or make an appointment unless he wants to arouse suspicion.

He types up his report and makes every mistake he can to be sure that Dean will have to call him in to correct the mistakes. He sits back and waits, unsure of what else he’s supposed to do besides check on Sam and Dean repeatedly. He doesn’t dare go looking for Zachariah.

Sure enough, an hour later, his phone rings.

“Sandover Sales. This is Steve Novak,” he answers.

“This is Dean Smith,” Dean Winchester’s voice says over the phone. Cas nearly hangs up and goes to his office before being asked. He waits. “Can I see you in my office?”

“Be right there,” Cas answers and ends the call.

He feels on edge as he walks there. He can’t explain why. He is just going to see Dean. He knocks on the door and pushes it open when Dean calls, “Come in!”

Dean looks up from his computer at Castiel and no recognition passes in his eyes, but something else does. He swallows a little harder than is necessary and gestures to the chair opposite his desk. Cas takes it, watching Dean curiously.

“I got your report,” Dean says. He clears his throat. “There’s a few mistakes that need to be corrected. Since it’s your first day, I can go over it with you now. It’s not a problem, just a few minor issues.”

“Thank you,” Castiel answers, moving to see Dean’s computer screen as he moves it. Dean looks at Castiel, his eyes lingering at the eyes and lips. He forces himself to look away again and both men are left breathing a little faster. Castiel silently tells himself that it means nothing. This is Dean.

Dean moves his tie as if it’s too tight and starts talking, outlining each mistake that Cas had made deliberately. Cas nods every time Dean looks back at him. He forgets to try to find out how much Zachariah had done, entranced with Dean’s flustered glances.

“I’ll go correct that,” Cas promises, standing. Dean looks as if he wants to stop him from leaving, but he does nothing of the sort. He only nods and readjusts his red tie again.

Castiel busies himself for the remainder of the day, listening to angel radio and trying to figure out if he can undo what Zachariah had done.

Most of the office had emptied out well before Cas shutdown his own computer and headed for the elevator. He presses the button, wondering why he didn’t just take the stairs or teleport, and he waits.

The doors open and standing alone in the elevator is Dean. They make eye contact before Dean drops his gaze to the floor, wall, and ceiling. Cas moves to stand next to him and presses the button for the ground floor rather than the parking garage that Dean is waiting for.

The entire elevator feels too hot and Castiel doesn’t feel temperature. Dean looks down from the ceiling again and is staring intently at the closed doors. Cas wants both to kiss him on the spot and to shake him awake from Zachariah’s spell.

He shakes his head. He’d thought about Dean before, but now they were close and alone and Dean was acting like maybe…

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open.

“That’s me,” Cas says unnecessarily and moves to leave the enclosed space. His hand brushes against Dean’s and sends sparks up his arm. He steps out and Dean’s hand finds his again, grabbing tight. Cas spins around and Dean pulls him back into the elevator. The doors close.

“Dean?”

Their faces are inches apart and Dean is breathing harder than he ever did while hunting. Cas’ chest is heaving too. His eyes flicker from Dean’s eyes to his slightly parted lips. Dean closes the gap that Cas was silently begging to be closed.

His mouth is hot and urgent on Cas’, their lips crashing together. One of Dean’s hands is on Cas’ blue tie. Cas shoves Dean into the wall of the elevator and teases himself and Dean by running his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip. He’s rewarded when his hunter-gone-business-man groans and pulls him closer. Cas can feel Dean getting hard against his leg.

He should stop this.

His tongue slips into Dean’s mouth and Dean sucks on it, his perfect lips closing around it for a brief moment before kissing Cas’ lips again. His teeth scrape against Cas’ lip.

Dean’s hands have moved to Cas’ back and ass, holding him against him. One of Cas’ hands rests on the top of Dean’s belt, a silent question. His other bracing him against the wall, his hand splayed next to Dean’s head.

Dean’s mouth moves, planting kisses from Cas’ mouth to his neck. He throws his head back as Dean’s lips graze his throat.

“Fuck,” Dean groans into Cas’ throat as he bites gently and sucks just gently enough not to leave a hickey. His mouth moves lower and he undoes the top button of Cas’ shirt. This time he bites and sucks harder, becoming less careful.

“Dean,” Cas moans, feeling himself grow harder. The doors open to the empty parking garage. They’ve made it to Dean’s floor, but both are too preoccupied to notice.

Cas, hungry for Dean’s mouth again, grabs Dean’s chin and captures his lips with his own. Cas bites gently at Dean’s lips, imitating the bites Dean had just given him on his neck. He sucks Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth and thinks about never letting go.

He really should stop this.

Dean’s hand runs down Cas’ chest and stomach, his fingers catching at the belt of his pants. Cas’ heart jumps and his breath catches in his throat as Dean’s hand rubs against the hard lump in the front of his pants. He can’t help but melt under Dean’s touch.

Dean’s tongue is in his mouth when the elevator starts moving again. They move away from each other quickly, Dean running his hand over his mouth and Cas buttoning his shirt back up. Dean picks up his bag that he’s dropped to the floor earlier. The only sound in the elevator is their breathing and their heart beats. Dean watches Cas until the doors open. Both men look away.

Sam steps onto the elevator and presses the button for the same floor Dean had pressed earlier. Cas wonders if Sam can tell that he had just been mauling his brother, but Sam doesn’t recognize or even look at either of them.

Sam and Dean both get off of the elevator, Dean throwing Cas a look that he can’t read before the doors close with Cas inside. He sags against the wall and closes his eyes, teleporting away.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sits at his desk and stares at the computer. He’s just read the same boring sentence sixteen times. He rubs a hand over his face and grabs his water bottle, taking a few gulps. All he can think about is those eyes. The bluest eyes he’s ever seen and the softest lips he’s ever kissed. 

Work. He drags his eyes back to his computer and reads that same dumb sentence for the seventeenth time. His kisses left traces all over Dean’s skin. He absently runs a hand over his lips gently and clears his throat, forcing his hand down again. 

What was his name? Steve Something? Dean goes to his recent reports. He pulls up the one he’d had to make about Steve’s mistakes. Steve Novak. He switches over to the faculty database and types in his name. 

His employee picture pops up, the blue eyes staring directly into the camera. His dark hair looks almost black in the picture, but Dean knows it’s just very dark brown and so so soft. He remembers running his hands through it. 

His name, email and office phone number come up next to the picture. He closes the page and reads the boring sentence for an eighteenth time. He picks up his phone and dials the number. 

“Sandover Sales. This is Steve Novak.” 

“This is Dean Smith.” Dean doesn’t know why he’s calling. He swallows, trying to think of any reason that warrants a phone call at ten in the morning. The pause is too long.

“I’ll be right there,” Steve says and hangs up. Dean stares at his phone and hangs it up quickly. The light knock comes and Steve walks in, sucking all of the air out of the room. Dean clears his throat and gestures to the chair opposite his desk again. Steve takes it and waits. 

“I’m sorry for my behavior last night, Mr. Novak,” Dean says. His eyes are locked with Steve’s and he can’t look away. He doesn’t really want to look away. 

“Apologize only if you don’t want it to happen again,” Steve says softly. Dean nearly chokes, but instead just turns pink. He can feel his face heating. 

“It  _ can’t _ happen again,” Dean stresses. His hands are sweating and he rubs them on his pants. He looks down because now he can’t bear to look into those eyes. All he wants to do is hold the other man close and make love to him. Make love to a man he barely knows the name of. 

“You  _ want _ it to happen again,” Steve says and Dean looks back up. He nods silently without meaning to. “I do, too.” 

Dean watches as Steve gets up out of his chair and slowly makes his way around Dean’s desk. Dean leans back in his chair, turning to face Steve. The blue-eyed man leans down and presses his lips to Dean’s. It’s soft and questioning, allowing Dean to stop it if he wants. He doesn’t want to stop it, though. 

Steve climbs up onto Dean, sitting in his boss’ lap. Dean’s hands run down Steve’s back and circle around his waist and Steve bites his lip gently. Dean’s heart is leaping out of his chest as he opens Steve’s mouth with his. 

Steve pulls at Dean’s tie, keeping him close as he and Dean breathe, their noses touching and their eyes locked. Their lips are barely touching, daring the other to restart the kiss first. Dean loses, pressing his lips back against Steve’s and sliding his tongue into his mouth as if ready to devour him. 

This time, Steve is the one who moves from Dean’s mouth to his throat. He drags his lips over Dean’s skin, making him shiver. He pulls Dean’s shirt up, freeing it from his pants and belt. He moves his hands up Dean’s shirt as he kisses lower and let’s his hand caress Dean’s muscled chest and abs. 

Dean can feel how hard he is, pressed up against Steve’s perfect ass. His hand slide down Steve’s thighs and he lets it wander back up to rub against Steve’s bulge. Steve moans and climbs off of Dean. 

He’s about to ask what he did to make him stop when Steve gets onto his knees and runs his hands up Dean’s thighs. Steve kisses his knee and then his inner thigh, getting closer to Dean’s throbbing erection. 

Dean watches as Steve undoes his belt and pants. Dean closes his eyes and lets his head fall back with a small moan as Steve runs his hand down his dick and wraps his fingers around the shaft. His lips touch the tip and a bead of precum gets licked up. 

“Fuck,” Dean gasps as Steve’s lips close around him. His hand goes to Steve’s head, tangling into the dark hair. Steve’s hand moves down Dean’s dick, his mouth following it to the base. Dean lets out a small noise and Steve runs his tongue back up the entire shaft. His lips tighten around the tip and he sucks, making Dean’s hand tighten in his hair. 

He slides back down Dean’s entire length in a rhythm. Dean’s eyes are closed tight and his breath is coming fast. His free hand find’s Steve’s on his knee and he grips it hard, their fingers twining together. 

A knock comes at the door and Dean’s head snaps up. He shoves Steve under the desk and moves his chair so Cas and his underdressed lower half are hidden. 

“Come in!” Dean calls, his voice wavering just enough that he clears his throat. Steve grins under the desk and takes Dean back into his mouth. Dean chokes. 

“Dean!” Zachariah says. 

“Sir!” Dean answers, his voice high. He motions to the seat opposite his desk and tries to keep from panting as Steve licks up his dick and runs his tongue lazily over the sensitive tip again. Zachariah is still talking, but Dean has no idea what he’s saying as Steve sucks on him under the desk. 

“Yep,” Dean says when his boss looks at him expectantly. His voice sounds strained, but there’s nothing to do about it. He forces his hands to stay on the desk, folded together in front of him. It is taking all of his willpower not to lay his head down on his hands and let out a loud pleasured moan as Steve’s lips repeatedly meet his base, swallowing his dick whole. 

“Good! Excellent!” Zachariah says after more talking that Dean was absolutely not listening to. 

_ So good, _ Dean thinks as he comes closer and closer to the edge of coming into his employee’s mouth in front of his boss. 

“We’ll talk later!” Zachariah promises, getting up. 

“Yeah,” Dean answers. “Yes, sir.” He watches him go and close the door and his head falls down onto his clasped hands. He bites down onto his lip and a moan escapes from his throat as Cas sucks his entire load out of him. 

“Shit,” Dean swears as the last of it leaves him and he rolls back from his desk a little. Steve is still swallowing, some white dripping from the corner of his mouth. He licks it and swallows that last bit before crawling out from under Dean’s desk. 

“That,” Dean says, panting gently, “was the last time.” He buttons his pants and pulls his belt back into place. 

“Of course,” Steve nods in agreement, disappointment flickering across his face. He starts for the door and Dean feels like his heart is being ripped from him. 

“Wait,” He gets up and stops Steve from leaving with a quick kiss. There is no way this is the last time. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Steve kissed back and now they’re holding onto each other. Dean can taste himself in Steve’s mouth. 

“We can’t,” Dean whispers into his mouth, his hand lingering on Steve’s jaw. 

“We have to,” Steve answers, his eyes staring into Dean’s. And then he’s gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas hasn’t seen Dean since yesterday’s morning delight. He had hoped for maybe a second encounter in the elevator on the way to the parking garage, but no such incident occurred. He thinks that maybe Dean was serious when he had whispered that what happened yesterday had to be the last time when his phone rings.

“Can you come to my office?” Dean asks before Cas can use his Sandover greeting. Cas doesn’t say anything. He just hangs up and leaves his desk as soon as he can. 

Dean is leaning against his desk when Cas walks in. He closes the door behind himself and Dean crosses the room to him, pressing him against the door, his mouth hot on his. One of Dean’s hands is on Cas’ jaw while the other locks the door. 

“Dean,” Cas groans into Dean’s mouth as his hips grind into his. Cas grabs Dean’s hips and pushes back, his lips crashing against Dean’s. It’s unclear whose tongue is in whose mouth because the two are consuming each other ravenously. 

They run into Dean’s desk, a few things crashing onto the floor. Cas clears half the desk and pushes Dean onto it before kissing him again. Dean’s legs wind around Cas, their stiff cocks rubbing together through their pants. 

“I thought yest-”

“Yesterday was amazing,” Dean cuts him off, breathless. 

Cas grabs the red tie and pulls Dean back to him, biting and sucking his lower lip. Dean’s hand moves away from Cas to his own pocket and pulls out a small square packet with the indentation of something round. 

“A guy can dream,” Dean says. “I bought it after work last night… I was hoping-” Cas cuts him off with another kiss, his tongue slipping into Dean’s mouth. Cas’ hands work at Dean’s buttoned shirt and tie. The tie falls to the desk and the shirt, opened, is shrugged off, falling to the floor. 

Cas runs his hand down Dean’s washboard abs and stop at the top of his belt as Dean’s hands start working on his clothes. Cas’ shirt and tie fall to the floor over Dean’s and his heart pounds as he watches Dean’s green eyes take him in. They linger for a moment on the small hickey at the top of his chest from two nights ago. 

Cas removes his own pants, letting them, and his underwear, fall to the floor. Dean does the same. He looks back at Dean, drinking him in. Dean grins and strikes a small pose, flexing his arms and chest. 

Cas pulls Dean up from the desk and into his arms, his mouth capturing Dean’s again. He turns Dean around in his arms and bends him over the desk slowly, watching Dean’s back, his eyes following the line down to his ass. 

His right hand, on Dean’s shoulder, is suddenly in Dean’s mouth as he is now sucking on his fingers. Cas attempts to free his hand, but Dean only sucks harder, keeping him exactly where he is. Dean finally relents and gives Cas his hand back. Cas runs his spit drenched fingers against Dean and pushes one in. 

Dean had obviously spent time the night before practicing and stretching. Cas isn’t complaining and the image of Dean stretching himself is a nice one to have. 

A second finger follows the first and stops. Dean’s hand reaches back and grabs Cas’ wrist, guiding him and pushing his fingers all the way into him and back out slowly. Halfway through pushing Cas’ fingers back into himself, Dean hesitantly lets go of Cas’ wrist. Cas finger fucks Dean slowly, leaning over him and peppering his back with kisses as he does.

“I need you,” Dean groans into the table, begging. 

Cas rolls the slippery condom on and slides his dick between Dean’s cheeks. He presses very gently against Dean, unwilling to hurt him, but wanting to be inside of him all the same. The lube from the condom helps, and Cas moves very slowly until just his tip is inside of Dean. 

Dean lets out a soft whimper at the pressure but begs for more. He presses gently further, until he’s all the way inside. Dean looks up at Cas over his shoulder and Cas holds his hand as he slides back out slowly, allowing Dean to get used to the feeling. 

He picks up the pace just a little, sliding in and eliciting a soft moan from Dean. Dean’s hand tightens in his as he sets a rhythm, his thrusts even. He can still see Dean’s face, against the wood of the desk. His hair is getting messed up and it’s making him somehow more attractive. 

Dean is breathing hard with small moans here and there, as if he’s trying to stifle them, but not quite succeeding. Cas changes his angle just a little and pushes in, hitting Dean’s prostate. 

“Cas!” Dean groans, his come shooting onto the side of the desk. Cas heard his name. Not Steve. Cas. He bites his lip, too close to coming to grin at Dean’s lapse of subconscious. 

“Dean,” Cas answers in a shaky breath. “Dean,” he groans again, his hands tightening on Dean as he comes. He’s panting, leaning over Dean’s back as the waves of ecstasy crash over him. He kisses Dean’s shoulder gently, still shaking, and slides out of Dean. 

Dean straightens and turns around, pulling Cas against him and kissing him as if he had been starved awhile he was facedown on the desk. 

Dean takes the condom off of Cas with practiced hands and breaks their kiss to drop it into his trash can. As soon as he drops it, he’s back to kissing Cas. His lips are urgent, crashing and pulling at Cas’. His breath is hot between them. 

“We should get dressed,” Cas whispers into Dean’s mouth. It’s never a sentence he thought he’d say. Dean steps away and nods once, wiping a hand over his mouth. Cas bends down and grabs Dean’s boxers and pants. Dean raises and eyebrow, but steps into them as Cas holds them anyway. 

Cas kisses Dean’s hip as he lifts the clothing and buttons the pants. He sucks lightly as he fastens the belt. Dean breathes out. He’s never found getting dressed to be such a turn on. Cas grabs Dean’s shirt from the floor and stands, helping Dean into the shirt. Dean’s eyes are fixed on Cas as he dresses him. Cas’ finger’s work slowly at the buttons and he steals a quick kiss from Dean as he tucks the shirt into Dean’s pants. 

Dean copies Cas, dressing him slowly and planting small kisses all over his skin before it’s covered up again. The only thing missing is their ties. They both grab each other’s ties and knot them at the same time, focused on the other’s throat. 

Dean sits in his chair to pull on his socks and shoes as Cas does the same in the visitor’s chair on the other side. Cas finishes first and grabs some tissues and Dean’s water bottle from the desk to start cleaning the come off the side. 

“Come to lunch with me?” Dean asks as he joins Cas in cleaning the desk. 

“Like a date?” Cas asks before he can stop himself. 

“Yes. Exactly like a date,” Dean says, throwing his tissues away and grabbing a few extra to cover the condom in the trash. He turns and looks at Cas seriously. His green eyes are open and unguarded and Cas wonders why he would ever want to take this life away from him. 

“Then, yes,” Cas whispers. 

“I’ll finish cleaning this. Meet me at my car on the fourth level. I’ll leave five minutes after you.” Dean smiles and Cas melts. He leans forward and steals a kiss before getting up and going to the door. 

“Five minutes, Mr. Smith,” Cas says. Dean smiles and nods. 

He makes it to the fourth level of the parking garage and wonders how he’s going to keep up the human illusion for Dean when he can’t eat. It would be wasted on him. His train of thought is cut short when he sees Dean’s parking spot filled with a prius. It didn’t really matter what car it was, but it seemed wrong to see anything other than the shining black Impala. 

He knew where the Impala was, though: abandoned at the hotel while Zachariah played his games and while Cas played boyfriend to a man who would probably never love him outside of this delusion. 

“Ready?” Dean asks behind Cas and the previous thoughts melt away. 

“Ready.” 

Dean pecks him on the cheek and unlocks his car, sliding into the driver’s seat. Dean drives with one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Cas’ hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam is on his break. He goes to a quiet corner of the building like he always does on his breaks and pulls out his phone. He scrolls to his fiancée, Madison’s number and presses call. It rings four times before not Madison answers.

“Linda Marr Vet-” Sam hangs up. He shoves his phone into his pocket and pushes open the doors to the bathroom. His nose stings the way that it does when you’re about to cry, but Sam is not going to allow himself to cry.

“Her number just changed,” Sam tells himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He splashes water on his face and when that doesn’t help, he walks into a stall and leans his back against the door. He sucks air in through his nose and pinches the bridge between two fingers.

The door opens and closes. Immediately, come the sounds of two men kissing heavily. Sam’s face turns red and he can’t even see them.

The sounds of heavy breathing and wet lips fill the previously silent bathroom. There’s a louder noise as one of them is shoved against a wall and then a moan that’s muffled, as if stifled by the other’s mouth.

Sam hopes they pick a stall so he can leave without them noticing him.

“I only have fifteen minutes,” one voice says.

“Then, I’ll have you for fifteen minutes,” the other promises.

There’s shuffling and more very wet noises as they kiss and stumble their way to the large stall at the end. The stall door opens and shuts with a slam. Sam opens his own door quickly. A belt buckle makes a sound as it hits the tile on the floor. There’s a plastic ripping noise and the wrapper of a condom falls to the floor. Sam can’t help it, he looks at their feet under the stall with his hand on his exit.

Suddenly, recognition hits. He knows the voice of one of the men. Steve Novak works in sales. He opens the door.

“What was that?”

“I think someone just left?” Steve’s voice answers as Sam leaves.

“We can’t keep doing this,” the other man groans as the door swings shut behind Sam. Not quickly enough though, for Sam hears them resume their _this_.

Sam walks back to his desk quickly, trying to bleach his brain of what he just heard. He’s well aware that he’s red in the face as he sits down and types his login into his computer.

“What’s up, Sam?” Ian asks, rolling over to Sam on his chair. He has a pen in his mouth and it’s enough to make Sam blush harder. “Whoa, what’s up, buddy?”

“Nothing,” Sam knocks the pen out of Ian’s hand playfully and Ian laughs.

“Really? ‘Cause you’re as red as a fucking tomato,” Ian laughs, grabbing his pen from the floor.

“Okay, but promise not to tell anyone,” Sam says despite the voice in the back of his head that tells him that Ian is a loudmouth and he shouldn’t tell him anything.

“Cross my heart,” Ian grins.

“I was in the bathroom and two guys came in and started…” He tastefully trails off and lifts his eyebrows. “I mean, this is work!”

“You think people don’t have sex at work? People have sex at work all the time,” Ian says. “Who is it? Let’s go find out!” He starts to get out of his chair and Sam pulls him back down.

“No, you pervert!”

“It’s not perverted if I don’t care that they’re gay. I want to know about everyone,” Ian says, attempting to get up again.

“It’s perverted to want to see!” Sam hisses and pulls him back again.

“Tell me who is was,” Ian presses.

“No! Go back to work!” Sam pulls his headset on, but Ian stays next to him, running through a list of names that Sam ignores.

Sam’s eyes catch on Steve Novak as he walks through the IT department. His hair is messed up and he’s adjusting his blue tie. His cheeks are flushed and Sam knows he was right when he thought he’d heard Steve’s voice in the bathroom.

“No. Way,” Ian says, following Sam’s eyeline. “ _Steve_ from _sales_?!”

“Say it louder!” Sam hisses, shoving Ian.

“I can.” Ian opens his mouth wider and Sam slaps a hand over it.

Sam watches Steve walk down the hall and away from them. He smooths his pants as he goes and catches a glimpse of himself in a window. He flattens down his hair and hurries down the hall again. When he's gone, Sam takes his hand away from Ian’s mouth.

“Who was he _with_?” Ian asks, looking down the hall.

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard the other guy before.” Sam shrugs. “Anyway, just forget it.”

“I can’t forget it now, Sam,” Ian whines. “I gotta know. What if it was only a one time thing? A quickie?”

“Oh, it’s not,” Sam says before he can stop himself.

“What did you hear?!” Ian scoots closer to Sam.

“Nothing,” Sam says again. _We can’t keep doing this_ echoes in his head in the other man’s groan.

“Sam, you can’t leave me hanging. I live for this,” Ian pouts.

“I don’t know any more,” Sam says.

Ian looks down the hall where Steve disappeared and whispers, “Kinky.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walks into his office to find Steve sitting in his chair behind his desk. He smiles over at Dean as he rushes to close and lock the door. He keeps the lights off so no one knows he’s made it in yet. 

Dean drops his bag next to the door as Steve gets up and walks over to him. 

Steve pulls Dean into his arms and kisses him. Dean’s arms wrap around him as his body presses against him. They fit together like puzzle pieces and Dean can’t recall a time that his body didn’t belong to this man. Not with Steve’s tongue in his mouth and his hand on his ass. 

Steve pushes Dean back into the door and lifts him just a little. Dean wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and smiles into his mouth, unable to help himself. He’s only known his lover for four days and already it feels like a lifetime. It feels like forever. 

Dean pulls at Steve’s tie and buttons, freeing him from his shirt to kiss his throat and chest. He makes the original hickey darker and fresh. Steve works at Dean’s shirt as he’s marked, shoving Dean’s shirt out of the way. 

Dean’s hands tangle into Steve’s hair again as his lips move back to his mouth. Their lips slide together again and Dean nibbles gently at Steve’s lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking. 

Steve lets Dean down back onto the floor, so they can both take the rest of their clothes off. The chair where visitors usually sit looks more like a dresser, covered in clothes. Dean jumps back into Steve’s arms, his own arms draping over Steve’s shoulders and his legs winding around his waist. Steve’s hands hold Dean up by the ass. 

Their eyes are locked, blues to greens. Dean feels his back press against the door again as Steve brings one of his hands up to Dean’s mouth. He smiles before taking Steve’s long fingers into his mouth and licking them like they’re his dick. He sucks and imitates a blowjob on Steve’s fingers. 

“Which would you prefer? My fingers inside of you, or your mouth around me?” Steve asks after a minute. Dean grins and gives Steve his fingers, kissing him instead.

Steve’s finger’s enters Dean as Dean’s tongue slides into Steve’s mouth. Dean lets out a small gasp as Steve’s fingers enter him. A shiver runs up his spine as Steve’s fingers move. He lets his head fall back and Steve’s mouth moved to his exposed throat. 

“Fuck me,” Dean moans and Steve takes his fingers away. Dean moves his head back to kiss Steve as he feels Steve enter him slowly. Their kisses are sweet, their lips warm and soft together, as Steve moves slowly inside of Dean. 

This is what Dean had wanted and longed for. This wasn’t fucking. This wasn’t a quickie in the bathroom or a blowjob under the desk. This was full of love and Dean wasn’t shying away from it. This was making love and Dean wanted it every single day with this man for the rest of his life. 

“Cas,” Dean moans softly into Steve’s mouth. 

“Dean,” Steve answers, breathless. 

Dean’s hands curl into Steve’s hair as his teeth scrape against his lip. Steve pushes in just a little harder and Dean lets out a soft whimper as he inches closer to coming. Steve breaks their kiss, his breath coming too fast to continue the kiss. His breath is hot on Dean’s neck. 

“Dean,” Steve breathes as he pushes deeper into him. It sends Dean over the edge. The warm come hits his stomach and Steve’s chest. Dean moans and kisses Steve’s neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat.

Dean licks up Steve’s throat and kisses the side of his mouth, hungry for more kisses. Steve looks into Dean’s eyes, their gazes locking for a moment before Dean presses his lips to Steve’s again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. 

He feels himself being filled with Steve and lets out a gasp at the new sensation. Steve’s arms are tight around him, his head bent into his neck, breathing too hard to kiss, bite, or suck. Dean isn’t disappointed, too focused on the feeling of the come that now fills him. His arms are still tight around Steve, unwilling to let go yet. 

Dean is lowered to the ground and still the two men hold onto each other. Dean can feel the warm come dripping down his leg as they stand naked, embracing and kissing each other gently. 

“Come home with me tonight,” Dean whispers.

“Of course,” Steve answers quietly, as if it’s the only thing that he’s ever done. 

They detangle themselves and get dressed side by side while sneaking small smiles at each other. Dean watched Steve tie his shoes, the finishing touch to being ready to leave his office for the day. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” Steve promises with a lingering kiss before going to the door and pushing it open. 

 

Cas went to his desk and sat down. He was the first one in for obvious reasons and he couldn’t help the swelling of happiness in his chest as he replayed his morning with Dean. With the entire office to himself, he’s surprised when his phone rings. 

“Sandover Sales. This i-”

“Castiel.” The voice sends a cold chill down Cas’ spine. He hangs up and leaves his desk as fast as he can, beelining for the exit. A hand clamps down on his shoulder. 

“Let’s talk,” Zachariah says. 

Cas is dragged to Zachariah’s office and shoved into the chair. He wants to call out to Dean, but Dean Smith wouldn’t know what to do about Dean Winchester’s problems. 

“First, you kill Uriel,” Zachariah says. “Sure, he was a bit of an ass, but he’s still your brother.” Castiel straightens himself in his chair and closes his mouth, clenching his jaw. “Then, you sidetrack my operation.” 

“You can’t do this to them.” 

“I can do whatever I want to make them see, and you aren’t going to get in the way.” He looks manic and angry. Castiel presses his lips together. “Not anymore.”

“I didn’t succeed.”

“No. You only fell in love with a human, breaking so many laws I’m not even going to begin to cite them. But do you realize who you fell for? Who you corrupted?” Zachariah laughs a humorless laugh. “You, a low grade angel, dallying with Michael’s vessel.”

“Dean Winchester is more than a vessel.” 

“To you, maybe.” Zachariah nods. “Goodbye, Castiel.” 

Cas feels himself being dragged to Heaven and his heart breaks in his chest as he screams for his hunter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean waits at his car. He hadn’t seen Steve at his desk every time he had dared to walk by. Now he stood in the dark on the fourth floor of the parking garage, leaning against his car with his heart shattering with every second that ticked by on his watch. 

It has been an hour. Dean sighs and gets into his car, biting the insides of his cheeks and trying to drive away from this building, office, man, feeling. He drives faster than the speed limit and eventually parks in his driveway. 

Two weeks pass and Dean still hasn’t put his four day fling out of his mind. He had never said the words, but he knew that he was in love. He ached, but ignored it. He spent every minute working. He looked up Steve Novak on the company website and found no trace of him, not even a note saying that he’d been fired. 

Dean sits across from his boss now. “I am giving my notice,” he says. Between his ghost hunt with Sam and the intense longing left in his heart after the disappearance of Steve Novak, he can’t stay for any amount of money. 

“This… This isn’t who I’m supposed to be,” Dean explains when Zachariah is floored by his refusal. 

“Dean. Dean. Dean.” Zachariah smiles. “Finally.” He stands up and presses two fingers to Dean’s forehead. 

Everything crashes into Dean’s brain at once. The fire. His brother. His father. His mom. The demons, monsters, creepy crawlies. Sam going to college. Picking up Sam from college and ruining his life. Going to Hell. Facing the angel that rescued him. Cas. Cas! 

He feels like he’s going to throw up, but his stomach feels too empty. “God, I’m hungry.” 

“Welcome back.” 

“This was all some sort of lesson? Is that what you’re telling me?” Dean asks. Cas’ superior is standing before him telling him that this was all just… fake. Had he ordered Cas to do what they did? 

 

Dean meets Sam in the garage. His memory is back too. Sam throws his arms around Dean like he hasn’t seen him in years. Dean hugs his brother back. 

“Let’s get back to that hotel and get the hell outta dodge,” Dean says. Sam nods and follows Dean to the Prius that they both make a face at. 

When they get to the hotel, Dean orders Sam to go pay while he sits on the bed and presses his hands together in front of him. 

“I pray to thee, Castiel,” he says out loud. It sounds fake. It feels fake. He lets his hands drop and his head falls. He wants it to be real. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says. Dean looks up and Cas is standing before him. His hair is back to being wild and his trench coat is rightfully back on him. 

“Cas.” The word is raw in his throat. His memories with Steve are all he has and he doesn’t know if they’re real, staged, or hallucinated. “Was it…?”

“It was real.” Cas says. He looks pained as he says it. “I only have a few minutes before I get pulled back to Heaven.” 

“I’ll have you for a few minutes, then,” Dean promises and stands. He closes the short distance and embraces his angel. Their lips are soft on each other’s, full of longing and promises. Dean’s hand grazes the stubble on Cas’ jaw as his lips shake. Cas sucks in his bottom lip to keep it from shaking. Their kiss breaks and they press their foreheads together, their eyes locked. 

“I know,” Cas whispers, answering Dean’s palpable longing. “Me too.” 

“Cas.” And then he was gone. 


End file.
